Blood calls
by Tsumi no Miko
Summary: The youja threaten the wolrd again and new troopers must answer the call
1. Dreams

Disclaimer:: I do not own troopers or gundam, this is a troopers gundam wing fusion fic. Some shounen-ai 1x2 3x4,   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Blood calls part 1: dreams   
By Tsumi   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The World known as the Youjakai had been quiet for many years, the rulers of it had kept peace with the help of the yoroi, mystical suits of armor. Four of those suits were worn by the four rulers while the other five sat in a shrine long abandoned by their wearers. Lady Kayura titular ruler of the Youjakai knelt before the five suits. Lately she had been having dreams about the yoroi. She had heard the voice of her long dead friend Shuten telling her that danger was coming. The yoroi would be needed again. Heavy foot falls alerted her to someone approaching the shrine she looked up and saw Anubisu standing there a look of worry on his face.   
"what is it Anu=kun?" She asked.  
"I'm not sure Kay-chan but the other Masho and myself have had odd dreams of late."  
"So have I I fear that Arago may be returning but there is none to wear the five Yoroi. The troopers have been dead for almost four hundred years." She answered standing and looking at the blue haired Masho.  
"I know but they had children we all know that even if we never met the kids. They were born long after we returned to the Youjakai."  
"Yes, and they should have descendants if they did only one person would know that now, where is Tora?"  
"In the Ningankai she went there yesterday and still hasn't returned."  
"I see."   
They had been walking during this conversation and stopped as they walked over a bridge there was a small plaque on the bridge saying it had been one of the spots of a big battle during the war. Kayura touched the stone gently remembering the fight sadly.  
"I still miss hi...them why did they leave us?"  
"I don't know my lady shall we go speak with the others?"  
"Yes."  
  
The former Masho gathered in the throne room. They stood and Kayura also stood none of them had ever used the throne Arago had once sat in. They stood in a rough circle speaking of what they knew from their dreams. As they spoke a young white tiger sauntered in and sat beside Kayura.  
"Tora about time you showed up,"  
~Gomen I was watching something interesting. ~  
"Have you found the ones we need Tora?" Kayura asked her.  
~I believe so but they are so unlike them it was hard to find them not to mention they grew up on the colonies so it was double hard finding them. ~ her ears went back as she remembered trying to go to the colonies.  
"Well, done anyway Tora thanks to you we may yet have time to train them before Arago returns." Rajura said ruffling the tiger's ears.  
~I try though I'm never going to be as good as Bayuken was he was a true Guardian She said simply putting her head down.  
  
  
NINGENKAI Ac 195  
  
Trowa stared up at the stars from the window of the safe house. He counted them silently not wanting the others to know of such a childish habit. He loved the stars and outerspace (Almost as much as he loved Quatre). He fought to protect space as much as the colonies. A hand tapped his shoulder and the silent pilot turned around and looked up at his who ever it was who had wanted his attention Wufie stood beside the chair he was siting in holding a mug out to him.  
"Quatre made coca he felt we needed something to help us relax," the Chinese pilot said gruffly handing the mug to him.  
"thank you Wufie." Trowa said quietly taking the proffered mug and turning back to the window.  
  
Across the room Duo was sprawled on the couch sleeping beside Heero who was typing away at his laptop. Wufie sat down infront of the TV. Quatre was sitting near Trowa watching his lover stare out at the stars.   
  
Duo was sitting in a forest. A very strange place since he had never dreamed of a forest before and this particular forest was very quiet. He got up and walked around a little before he found a path and followed it. As he walked along the path he heard what sounded like metal hitting metal. He came to another clearing and saw what looked like two samurai fighting each other one was in a brown armor and the other was in green. The scene changed and he saw the green armor standing alone. He felt the urge to reach out and touch the armor he felt it's warmth and stood there transfixed by the armor.  
"So you are the one." A hard voice spoke out of nowhere the man in brown armor was back. "You are the heir to Kourin we will meet in person soon child." He smiled under his helm and the world turned black.  
Duo woke abruptly and almost fell off the couch. Heero caught him and hauled him back onto the couch.  
"Thanks Koi." Duo said with a grin.  
"Is something wrong Duo? Quatre asked covering giggles at the braided pilot falling.  
"Nope just a weird dream." Duo answered sitting up.  
  
"I'm going to bed." Trowa announced standing and heading for his room.  
"I'll join you." Quatre said shyly following him.  
  
"I'm tired myself." Wufie announced heading for his own bedroom.  
"Hey Hee-chan since every one else is heading to bed let's go ourselves." Duo said playfully to him.  
"fine." Heero closed the lap top and dragged Duo to their bedroom.  
  
  
Trowa Stood in a strange place an expanse of field. There was nothing around for miles he wandered around for a while and saw two armors fighting. One was black with short horns on it's helmet. It's opponent was a dark blue armor with large golden horns. There was a flash of blue light and he saw the blue armor sitting in the middle of the field. He walked up to it looking it over. He walked around it looking at the bow it had on it's back. He reached out and touched it.  
"So you are the new Tenku." A woman's voice said simply. He turned around and saw a woman standing there she was wearing the black armor from before and smiled. "Don't worry we will meet again young Tenku," she winked and Trowa awoke.  
He sat up blinking, why had that woman looked so familiar? He knew her from somewhere. Quatre murmured in his sleep and snuggled closer to Trowa.   
  
Quatre stood by the ocean, he looked over the sparkling water and saw something moving under the water. He stepped forward and found himself under the water. Two armors were fighting. One was a dark poisonous green with swords that dripped venom. The other was light blue and seemed to glow under the water. A flash of blue and he saw the armor standing there alone. He approached it and smiled at it. He touched it.  
"Suiko you are finally here." A deep voice said he turned around and saw the green armor. "you are the new one than all right we will meet again little Suiko."  
Quatre woke up and saw Trowa already awake.  
"A dream?" Trowa asked.  
"Yeah a really weird one."  
"Same here I wonder if Duo's dream earlier might have something to do with it."  
"I don't know."  
  
  
Wufie was standing on a mountain. The place he stood on was over looking a desert. He turned away from the sight and walked down a small path on the mountain side. He saw a cliff where two armors were fighting. One was magenta with a strange spider like appearance the other was orange. There was a flash of orange light and the armor was standing alone on the cliff. He approached the armor and touched it.  
"I've found you Konguo, " the man in magenta armor was standing there smirking at him. "So young well we will meet again soon."  
Wufie woke up and looked around his room. A breeze came in through the open. window.   
"What was that?" Wufie muttered and went back to sleep.  
  
  
Heero was standing in a volcano surrounded by lava. Strangely though it was pleasantly warm and not even burning him. He saw a tiger approaching him from the side.  
~Come with me Rekka. ~ the tiger spoke to him.  
"Why?"  
~You will see please follow me,.~ She led him toward another part of the volcano.  
There was a suit of red armor waiting there. He touched it and the tiger growled.   
~You are the one Rekka I will see you again. ~   
Heero woke up and looked around the room. Duo was asleep next to him snoring slightly.  
"what is going on.?" Heero said to himself.  
  
  
THE YOUJAKAI   
  
Kayura stood infront of the five yoroi watching them glow slightly. She frowned. They were so close. Rajura stood behind her with Tora.  
"We are ready when yo are my lady."  
"Very well We should be going we need to met whit these new Yoroiden."  
"Yes, I'll get the others." Rajura bowed and waked toward the Mashos' rooms.   
Kayura knelt down to pet Tora.  
~It's all right lady we all miss them. ~  
"I know and you never really met them did you?"  
~No I did not. ~ the young tiger answered.  
"Well you must take the same place as your father did Tora."   
~I know lady. ~ 


	2. Meetings

Disclaimer:: I do not own troopers or gundam, this is a troopers gundam wing fusion fic. some shounen-ai 1x2 3x4, RxN, SxA mention  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Blood calls part 2: Meetings  
By Tsumi no miko  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning the pilots gathered for breakfast. Quatre cooked, he did not understand why he wanted to cook so badly. He joined his friends at the table and they discussed their weird dreams.   
"Strange all of our dreams were similar yet very different." Trowa said quietly.  
"But what are these weird names they called us?" Duo asked between mouthfuls.  
"I have no clue." Quatre replied.  
"I might have a clue." Wufie said "I remember my mother telling me a legend that has been passed down in my family for years. It is a power called the Konguo the name that man called me in my dream. I always thought it to be a legend but if the dreams meant something."  
"If it is a family legend maybe the rest of us have similar family background. " Quatre said simply.  
"Too bad none of us know our family backgrounds really." Heero said simply.  
"Nope." Duo said.  
  
At that point a large white tiger jumped through the window. She stood infront of them and looked over the five of them.  
~I guess you'll do, come with me.~ She said simply and returned through the window.  
"So did anyone else hear that?" duo asked looking at the broken window.  
"Um yeah I say we listen to her." Quatre said looking out the window at where the tigress was sitting and waiting for them.  
"I think the stress of this war has finally gotten us." Trowa said walking for the door.  
The others stood and they walked out to where she was.  
~About time come with me.~ she walked off into the trees. The pilots followed her.  
  
They came to a clearing much like the one from Duo's dream except for the fact this clearing had a large red gate in it.  
~This way be careful entering I would suggest holding onto one another's hands and one of you grab my tail or we might get separated in the gate.~  
"Fine." Heero grabbed her tail and took Duo's hand, Trowa took his and Quatre's hand, and Wufie grabbed Quatre's hand. the entered the gate and were surrounded by darkness.  
  
Heero woke up in about two inches of water. He looked around and saw his fellow pilots also waking up the tiger was standing there watching them and met his eyes.  
"Where are we?"  
~My home and the place you've been seeing in your dreams all of you.~  
"This is the place we dreamed of it doesn't look like it." Duo said looking around.  
~It is now come with me to the palace.~ She once again set off and they followed.  
"Okay we are following a rude tigress through a strange land and none of are acting like this is a weird thing." Quatre said looking at the tiger.  
"It happens." Wufie said simply.  
  
  
  
IN THE PALACE:  
  
"Looks like Tora is bringing them here." Rajura said simply from the window.  
"Yes, but she could be a little nicer." Anubis said looking at the window.  
"She's still young you know." Kayura reminded them.   
"Of course but these five don't look like much." Nazza said studying the small blonde that would be his student.   
"nothing like their ancestors." Anubis agreed.  
  
The pilots looked up at the palace, it was a beautiful building in old Japanese style. Soldiers and other people wandered around the grounds. Tora stopped and looked back at them.  
~Wait here I'll tell them you are here.~ She ran into the building.  
  
After a moment of waiting a girl with long white hair approached them. She smiled slightly as she approached them.  
"Hello I'm here to take you to the throne room." She said smiling.  
"Who are you?" Wufie asked.  
"My name is unimportant please come with me." She said walking toward the palace door.  
  
They came to the throne room. Four people a woman and three men stood there. They had been talking and looked up as they entered. The girl approached them and bowed slightly.  
"Lady Kayura and Lords Rajura, Anubisu, and Nazza these are the five Tora brought. "   
"thank you. You may go have Tora come up herewhen she is done hunting." The woman Lady Kayura said smiling at the girl.  
"Yes, my lady." The girl left.  
The tiger arrived shortly and sat next to Kayura. The five pilots and the four ex-Masho looked at one another before Kayura smiled.  
"Welcome to the Youjakai pilots we have asked you to come here because we need your help."  
"How?" Duo asked suspicious.  
"Well, you see long ago there was a battle between this world and yours our master then made us attack the mortal world we fought with five young men called the Yoroiden samurai troopers. They were strong and fought well. After a time we joined their side against Arago and he was killed we all settled down to live peacefully in your world but because of the yoroi we wore we did not age. They would have been the same of course but they put aside the yoroi. They all died eventually and the yoroi returned here. There has been peace so the yoroi was unneeded but now Arago has found a way to return and we need the yoroi." Kayura looked over the five young men.  
"So we have to fight these monsters and Oz?"  
"Maybe not we believe Oz is working with him." Nazza said simply.  
"Really so can we use these armors against human soldiers?" Duo asked.  
"You should not but first we must make sure you can use the yoroi. Please come with us." Kayura headed for the door the Masho and pilots followed.  
  
  
They came to a beautiful shrine it was flanked by two blossoming sakura trees. Inside the shrine were the five Trooper yoroi. Candles burned on either side of each yoroi the Masho looked at the suits quietly remembering the five young men who had worn them. Kayura looked at them too and closed her eyes for a moment before turning to the pilots.  
"Please approach and touch the yoroi that calls to you." She told them.  
  
Heero approached the red yoroi which glowed and transformed into an orb in the palm of his hand. Duo walked up to the green on and it did the same. The dark blue chose Trowa, the light blue chose Quatre and the orange chose Wufie.  
"Looks like you are the ones we need now you must train. I shall help Trowa, Anubisu will take Duo, Nazza shall take Quatre, Rajura will take Wufei and Tora shall help Heero."  
"How's the tiger going to help train a warrior?" Duo asked laughing.  
"You'll see please come with me Trowa."   
The five separated each going with his appointed trainer.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In the ningenkai a monstrous thing of machinery pulsed softly with lightning. Two men one young and regal the other old and twisted, watched the strange twisting of wire and circuits as dark power took over machine. When it was complete a thing stood there twice the height of the man it resembled ancient armor of Japanese style.  
"Welcome back master Arago."  
"And who are you who called me back?"  
"Badamon." The old man hissed. "I managed to survive the attack of the Kikoutie by latching onto a human host I have waited centuries for the power to call you back to this world."  
"And who are you?" He looked at the young man.  
"I am the one with the way to help you conquer this world Emperor." The man smiled coldly.  
  
tbc......... 


End file.
